Outdoor furniture generally has a relatively hard seating surface to provide durability for withstanding the elements of the outdoor environment. Cushions are often added to outdoor furniture for added comfort to the seating and/or back surfaces. The cushions typically provided for outdoor furniture are generally utilitarian in order to withstand a typical outdoor environment, e.g., rain, fog and moisture.
External surfaces of the cushions may be formed of plastic to provide a waterproof surface desired to prevent the interior cushion material from soaking water in the event of rain or other precipitation. However, such plastic materials are generally unappealing to a user's comfort and become damaged over time due to harsh ultraviolet radiation emitted by the sun. The external surfaces generally include one or more seams upon a top surface allowing a passage way for water to enter the interior cushion material. The external surfaces may also include welting around the top surface creating a stop or dam for water to reside on the top surface, and eventually enter the interior cushion material. Interior cushions are generally fabricated from materials such as foam, that are susceptible to absorbing water.